It Calls Her He Calls Her
by Restless Dreaming Spirit
Summary: For CotN, It's 4 years later and in 4 minutes & 15 seconds, Kerry's world will chage darastically. What came to be a outing with her boyfriend ends more than just a goodnight kiss. Led by song From Yesterday by 30 Seconds to Mars. ONESHOT


Disclaimer: I do not own Companions of the Night.

I do not own the song From Yesterday.

I advise you listen to the song From Yesterday by 30 Seconds To Mars. I hope you can follow. I tried. It's all there and laid out. Review to tell me if it was horrible or not.

The Best way you can get the song and not the video is to go on myspace and go to their profile on myspace. Go to their music player and hit the song From Yesterday. I would give you the link, but it wouldn't let me, sadly.

The words underlined are actions

_The italics is the song itself_

**The words in bold represents when Music starts and stops and all in-between **

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**What's going on before music starts:**

She's with her boyfriend and they're at a club. They've been at the club dancing for about 45 minutes now. They stop to go and get a drink at the bar. A fake license grants that to her. She can pass over 21 anyways.

And as she stands there laughing, having a good time, the song From Yesterday by 30 Second's to Mars begins to play.

And so it begins…

**Music: 0-30: **

(0)She's having a carefree time with her boyfriend.(16)

(17)She sees a man with jet black hair and icy blue eyes and he's staring at her from a ways in the crowd.

(19)Realization sweeps over her on who he is.(30)

(31)-She stands up and walks towards him

_He's a stranger to some  
And a vision to none  
He can never get enough,  
Get enough of the one_

_For a fortune he'd quit  
But it's hard to admit  
How it ends and begins  
On his face is a map of the world  
(A map of the world)  
On his face is a map of the world  
(A map of the world) _

**Music (58-59)-**He disappears

She runs in circles looking for him

(1:00)_From yesterday, it's coming!  
From yesterday, the fear!  
From yesterday, it calls him  
But he doesn't want to read the message here_

(1:29)She runs into her boyfriend and they begin to argue and she tells him that she has to leave

(1:30)_On a mountain he sits, not of gold but of shit  
through the blood he can learn, see the life's that he took  
From a council of one  
He'll decide when he's done with the innocent _

(1:41)-She gets away from her boyfriend

(1:42)-She goes deeper into the crowd looking for him

(1:42)_On his face is a map of the world  
(A map of the world)  
On his face is a map of the world_

_(A map of the world)_ (1:57)

(1:58)-She sees him again

(1:58)-_From yesterday, it's coming!_

She runs to him, pushing people out of her way_  
From yesterday,_

he disappears and she begins to look for him again 

_the fear_! (2:11)

_From yesterday, it calls him  
But he doesn't want to read the message_

(2:24)-He comes out of nowhere and grabs her arm. He pulls her through this door not too far from them and into an empty hallway.

(2:24)_He doesn't want to read the message_ (2:26)

(2:27)-He pushes her forcefully against the wall in the empty hallway

(2:27)_He doesn't want to read_(2:29)

He presses her hard against the wall

_the message_

(2:30)-He leans in

(2:31)-He gives her hard kiss deeply on the lips

_here_ (2:38)

**Music: (2:39)-(2:41):**

(2:40)-He pulls back to take a breath

(2:43)-He goes goes back for another hard kiss against her soft lips

(2:42)-_On his face is a map of the world _(2:45)

**Music: (2:46)-(2:58):**

(2:58)- She rolls her head back and he begins to kiss her neck.

(2:59) _From yesterday, it's coming!_

(3:05_) From yesterday,_

He presses hard against her body, switching for her lips to her neck 

_the fear! _(3:10)

(3:13) _From yesterday, it calls him  
But he doesn't want to read the message here_ (3:26)

(3:27)-He kisses her face and begins to hesitate at her neck  
(3:27) _From yesterday,_

_From yesterday,  
From yesterday, the fear  
From yesterday, _(3:44)

(3:47)-He hesitates while kissing her

(3:45) _From yesterday_ (3:48)

(3:49)-He's hesitating, but he is closer to biting her

(3:49) _But he doesn't want to read the message_ (3:52)

(3:53)-(3:55): Almost...

(3:53) _He doesn't want to read the message_ (3:56)

(3:57)-(3:59): leans in more to bite

(3:57) _He doesn't want to read the message _(3:56)

Bites her 

(4:01)_ here_ (4:07)

**Music Stops**

"Michel," Kerry says weakly. Michel stroked her arm gently. She waited a moment and then said, growing weaker by the moment, "Change me."

With slight hesitation, he dug further into her neck,

beginning the transformation of becoming a vampire by first draining her fully.

This time she was going to be next to him forever. She wasn't walking away from him this time.

In 4 minutes and 15 seconds, Kerry walks out with Michel's arm around her. She was a vampire now. She was a vampire with him, forever.


End file.
